fallen angel or protecter
by chi-cookie-chobits12
Summary: starts with naruto younger and how he takes to life with all the bullshit happening. then goes over to the wave and chunin exams and the twist in them. after all that how he found about his family and found he has bloodlines no ones ever seen. in the end he leaves and does the unexpected while the akatsuki are planing to gather the tailed beast. but what will happen find out.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter1:rough times**

**chapter2:failed test**

**chapter3:meeting the kitsune**

**chapter4: finding family**

**chapter5:bloodline**

**chapter6:the wave**

**chapter7:huku and zabuza**

**chapter8:chunin exams**

**chapter9:meeting shikaku**

**chapter10:leaving "****_home"_**

**chapter11:meeting the akuma family**

**chapter12:akuma mercs**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back **

**"kyuubi"- kyuubi/summons/other demons angels/kami other gods talking**

**"****_kyuubi"- kyuubi/summons/other demons angels/kami other gods_**

**_"_**_thinking_**_"- people thinking_**

"talking"- people talking/writing

**A/N: most things will be in english sorry suggestion will be taken in to account **

**lets start shall we**

**chapter one Rough Times**

* * *

"_run run run run faster hurry i have to get away from them. why does this have to happen now OMFG im LATE" _was all naruto could think while he was running to get to the academy while an angry mod of villagers and some nin-ja were chasing him. how did all this happen? why would they do this to an innocent child of 6? you ask well afte r the the kyuubi attacked the village 6 years ago he's been hated by many. he was forced to grow up at the tender age of two when he was almost killed on his birthday October 10th the villagers and shinobi because the demon lord was sealed with in him. as this went on he wanted to die and he wondered why he was so hated but that day he found out. when naruto woke up from the beating he got that day he found him self in an sewer he got up and looked around "_damn it wasn't enough that they almost killed me but they put my body in this sewer to i don't like people for reason you know thats why i wear a mask now so no one really knows me because they will just hate me too well fuck them"_ naruto thought then he heard loud booming laughter then a loud demonic voice "**so my container comes to visit me and at such a young age using language like that hahaha come to me kit" **so naruto goes down the tunneles to find a huge cage with a worn slip of paper with the kanji for seal so he walked up to the cage and stopped a couple of feet away as a huge claw came out and giant blood red eyes opened and naruto didn't even flinch he just said " who are you and where are we and why are you behind this cage" the demon lord just laughed and said**" I am the great and all mighty demon lord kyuubi no kitsune and we are in your mindscape and im behind this cage because im sealed inside of you" **naruto could do nothing but say "well shit" the kitsune just laughed then naruto asked a question "what is your real name kyuubi?" the kitsune looked at him like he was crazy and then said **"kurama kit"** so naruto and kurama talked for hours and naruto changed the look of his mindscape and kurama began teaching him things and he learned

* * *

**"kit i want to make a deal with you if you sign my fox summoning contract and summon me so i can have a little freedom i will teach you" **naruto thought then said " ok i will" when naruto was about to sign the contract he was pulled out of his mindscape when he woke he saw white and knew he was in the hospital so he got up and left out the window

* * *

that is why he is being chased now so he ran into an alley henged jumped on a roof and started to run leaving the mob to look disappointed because they couldn't kill the so called demon brat naruto made it to school a couple of mins late and took his seat he couldn't help but think "_two more weeks till the test and i get to drop this mask a little and get rid of this orange jumpsuit" _he shivered at the end thought but he couldn't wait so he was happy he knew every thing the academy thought so he talked to his "father" kurama the to became really close so they are father and son now they talked all of class when school was out naruto left to the restroom created a shadow clone and had the clone go to his "home" while he henged and went to a shinobi store he went to the cloths and he got 3 red fox style shirts 3 black shirts with kanji on them 6 fishnet shirts 6 pair of black anbu style pants with 4 kuni holders 2 in red and 2 in black same with a pouchs for shuriken and other things he got two chunin style vest one red and one black he got 2 new sets of sandels both closed toe rather than open then he grabbed 6 clocks 2 black with blood red flames and the kanji for akuma (demon) on the back 2 with black flames and the same kanji and 2 white with blood red and black flames at the bottom with the kanji for your death on the back he then went to get 6 sets of 250 kuni and shuriken some ninja wire 6 storage scrolls he got 2 ninjato one with a blood red black and the other with a black blade they were called the death dealers he also got training weights for the legs arms and body all he had to do is add some chakra to them to increase the weight he went to the counter and the man said" will that be all" naruto said " i would like to double everything i have if you wouldn't mind sir" the man left and came back with his things everything was doubled except the two ninjato the man said "that will be 4500 young man" naruto gave him the money and put everything in a storge scroll and left he then went to his secret home and trained for 3 hours he had the weights on 50 each so he would be on at least 300 to 400 by the gradutation test then ate went back to training for 4 more hour then to bed he couldnt wait for the two weeks to be over

* * *

**A/N: done with this chap yay read and reveiw plz**

**tobi: tobi a good boy tobi love you and want cookies can tobi plzzz have cookies**

**me: yes tobi a good boy and you get cookies only if you end ok**

**tobi: ok tobi will end bye everyone chi-hime will update soon she promise now can tobi have cookies**

**me: thx tobi a good boy here you go tobi**

**tobi: YAY **


End file.
